As is known in the art, in many computer applications a chassis houses Central Processor Units (CPUs) and memory boards (i.e., memory cards) electrically interconnected through a motherboard. In one layout, each CPU is disposed on and electrically connected to the motherboard and the memory cards are vertically inserted into slot connectors disposed on and electrically connected to the motherboard. With such an arrangement, routing limitations and board real estate in rack width form factor does not, in some applications, leave sufficient room to attach multiple DIMMs per channel with quad socket (BGA 2011 pin) implementation.
In order to reduce the surface space occupied by the CPUs and memory cards, in one arrangement, a vertically extending memory board printed circuit board is plugged into an edge card connector that is mounted to the motherboard. The vertically extending memory board printed circuit board is positioned adjacent to one side of the CPU. The memory cards are then plugged into the memory card printed circuit board in a vertical stacked arrangement; i.e., one memory card above another memory card and facing away from the region occupied by the CPU. The use of an edge connector however does not provide the requisite data transfer speed and signal integrity in many applications as for example where transfers in the order of 1866 mega transfers per second are required between the memory and CPU.